


Culpable

by missfrankenteen



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que cogía fuerzas para intentar respirar, sentía algo dentro de su pecho arrastrándose. Dolía como nunca pensó que podía doler algo. Juraría que podía sentir un agujero vacío en su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en respuesta al reto del mes de marzo en la comunidad glee_esp de LJ.

Culpable

 

Nunca en su vida había experimentado tantos problemas de insomnio.  
  
Finn descansaba plácidamente a su lado, con el brazo sobre su cuerpo, abrazándola. Su respiración chocaba levemente contra su cuello.  
  
Ella miraba al techo, pupilas perdidas en el inmenso vacío oscuro, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin control.  
  
Cada vez que cogía fuerzas para intentar respirar, sentía algo dentro de su pecho arrastrándose. Dolía como nunca pensó que podía doler algo. Juraría que podía sentir un agujero vacío en su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón.  
  
No era capaz de hacerse a la idea de que todo aquello estuviera pasando, le resultaba increíble, imposible.  
  
No podía evitar echarse la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Todo el mundo le decía que no era culpa suya, que era totalmente normal que estuviera realmente emocionada por la idea de casarse y que quisiera hacerlo cuanto antes. Su comportamiento fue totalmente acorde al momento que estaba viviendo. Si Quinn se estrelló contra otro coche fue porque se distrajo, se confió, creyó que podía asumir aquel riesgo…   
  
Todo el mundo intentaba quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto porque sabían que ella lo estaba pasando muy mal, y una mala palabra podía hundirla aún más en la miseria y no volver a sacarla jamás.  
  
(Aunque todo esto daba igual, Rachel seguiría creyendo que ella provocó ese accidente hasta el fin de sus días.  
  
Porque si ella no le hubiera mandado mil mensajes a Quinn preguntándole dónde estaba y por qué no se daba más prisa, que llevaban más de media hora esperando por la dama de honor, ella no se habría visto obligada a contestar  _ya voy de camino_ , encontrándose de súbito en la trayectoria de otro vehículo segundos después.)  
  
Se le quedará grabado en la mente para siempre el momento en el que Carole volvió con los ojos llorosos después de hablar con un policía y les contó lo que había sucedido. Todos se quedaron congelados, con los pies apuntalados al suelo y las bocas muy abiertas. El ramo de la novia se tiró en caída libre hasta impactar contra el suelo y perder algunos pétalos de sus flores. Alguien rió, esperando que todo aquello fuera un chiste. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era una broma y el tema era serio, no lograron articular sonido coherente alguno. Otro alguien tosió, intentando no ahogarse con su propia lengua.  
  
El cuerpo de Rachel aterrizó de repente en el suelo, sin que Finn o sus padres pudieran evitarlo.  
  
La chica quedó desmayada en el suelo durante unos minutos, inconsciente.  
  
Esa fue la última vez que cerró los ojos.  
  


....:::....

  
  
Finn la ha obligado a salir de casa. La ha cargado en volandas hasta acomodarla en el asiento trasero del coche y se la ha llevado. Dice que todos han acordado que le hará bien ver a Quinn, para que vea de verdad cómo está y deje de torturarse con imágenes exageradas de su estado.  
Rachel no tiene fuerzas ni para pensar, va acurrucada en su asiento asignado del coche, mirando sin mirar al vacío color gris que tiene enfrente.  
  
Tiene muchísimo miedo de encontrarse con cosas que no podrá soportar.  
  
Tiene que cerrar los ojos y hacer pantalla con su mano al chocarse de repente con un destello de sol reflejándose en la pared blanca de lo que parece ser una habitación, dándole de lleno nada más entrar e impidiéndole ver lo que se presenta ante ella.  
  
Cuando por fin se acostumbra al cambio de luz tras parpadear varias veces, Rachel comienza a distinguir diversas formas.  
  
Un sillón, una mesita de noche, una pared con aparatos extraños y una cama.  
  
Quinn está tumbada, tapada con las sábanas y dormida plácidamente.  
  
Rachel había imaginado este momento muchas veces. Imaginaba que por fin reunía el valor para ir a ver a Quinn al hospital y que lo que veía la destrozaba por completo. Imaginaba a Quinn rodeada de tubos y máquinas que no dejaban de emitir pitidos conectadas a las partes esenciales de su cuerpo y bolsas de sangre colgadas de ganchos cuyo contenido acababa dentro de las venas de sus brazos escayolados por fuera y amoratados por dentro.  
  
Ninguna de las personas que ya la habían visto se equivocaba cuando decía que no está tan mal como cabría esperar en un principio dada la gravedad del accidente.  
  
Está perfectamente consciente, eso era algo que nadie se esperaba.  
  
A pesar de todo, ver a Quinn tumbada en esa cama con una aguja clavada en su mano y un aspecto tan frágil sigue haciendo que su corazón se encoja de miedo. Porque ahora ella está bien, pero si en algún momento las cosas se complican, la culpa va a seguir siendo suya y de nadie más.  
  
Tiene miedo de acercarse, pero Finn le agarra la mano con fuerza, dándole ánimos y los dos avanzan hasta situarse cerca de la cama, cerca de Quinn.  
  
Ella no se mueve, totalmente perdida en sus sueños, pero su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración.  
  
Rachel quiere agarrar la mano de la chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y pedirle perdón por haberle destrozado la vida de manera semejante después de que todo parecía ir bien para ella por fin.  
  
–Puedes tocarla si quieres… –susurra Finn dándose cuenta de lo que ocurre, y le da un apretón en la mano cuando Rachel le mira, sus ojos llenos de preguntas ansiosas de encontrar respuesta–. Cógele la mano, en serio. No te preocupes por despertarla, le hará mucha ilusión saber que has venido a verla– repite, y sonríe, intentando darle fuerzas a la chica.  
  
Por primera vez, Rachel toma impulso y hace algo que ya creía haber olvidado. Sonríe. Sólo un poco, pero suficiente para que Finn sepa que ha hecho bien en llevarla al hospital, que era lo que realmente necesitaba. Él le toca la mejilla y le da un beso antes de dejar que se acerque a Quinn.  
  
Cuando Rachel roza con la punta de sus dedos helados la mano de Quinn, ella arruga la cara y cierra un poco la mano, confusa por el contraste de temperatura. Rachel quita rápidamente los dedos y se echa hacia atrás, asustada.  
  
–No pasa nada, Rachel –intenta tranquilizarla Finn, sosteniendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas para calentárselas un poco–. Está bien, tranquilízate. Tienes las manos heladas, eso es todo.  
  
Rachel siente un estremecimiento de arriba a abajo al oír una voz a sus espaldas llamando su nombre.  
  
–Rachel… has venido…  
  
Cuando Rachel reúne el valor suficiente para quitarse los miedos que la hacen temblar desde la punta del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies, darse la vuelta y mirar a la cara a su amiga, ella está sonriendo.  
  
Y en ese momento, cuando la ve sonreír a pesar de todo, Rachel sabe que Quinn no la culpa por lo que pasó.  
  
Y la sonrisa no se desvanece de su boca durante el resto del día, ni siquiera cuando cae rendida en el asiento trasero del coche mientras vuelven a casa.

 


End file.
